


像喜欢雪一样喜欢你

by aile_tui



Category: sesu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aile_tui/pseuds/aile_tui
Kudos: 8





	像喜欢雪一样喜欢你

像喜欢雪一样喜欢你

室外的风呼呼的刮，这种天气喝着暖呼呼的牛骨汤，挖上一口热腾腾的米饭，在白饭上再叠一块爽口的泡菜，一起送进嘴里。金俊勉正享受着，可是金钟仁坐在他旁边，把脑袋枕在手臂上，看他一口口的吃午饭，这道视线实在很难让他忽视。  
“你是想吃牛骨汤吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那想吃什么，给你叫个外卖？”  
“我不饿，哥。”  
“那你一直看着我干嘛？”  
“就是很多天没见到哥了，想你了。”  
“哎哟，我们钟仁，真是可爱。”  
吴世勋从房间里搓搓眼睛，没想到刚睡醒就看到金俊勉揉着金钟仁的头发，金钟仁眯着眼睛像被撸舒服的小狗一样趴在桌子上，金俊勉就侧身过去抱了抱他的肩膀。吴世勋突急需一大盘饺子，因为他心里的醋坛子打翻了。  
“哥。”  
吴世勋抱着手臂，对着两人喊了一声。  
“哦？醒啦？”  
“不是叫你。”  
回话的是金钟仁，但是吴世勋极少叫他哥，他明知故犯，脸颊还蹭了蹭金俊勉搂着他的手臂，像炫耀自己得到宠爱的小狗。  
金俊勉在一边没憋住笑，拍了拍金钟仁的肩膀，坐直了身体。他们两个拌嘴的样子真像一对活宝，可爱极了。  
“哥，我也要。”  
“要什么？牛骨汤吗？”  
吴世勋冷脸傲娇的模样，迈着小碎步挪到金俊勉身边，张开手臂要他抱。  
“我们世勋睡醒觉就开始撒娇了？”  
金俊勉右手端着吃干净的碗筷，左手围了个半圆绕到吴世勋身后拍了拍他的屁股。嘴里念念有词，我们的乖乖世勋。  
“哥！要两只手抱！”  
“别闹，我要洗碗呢。”  
金俊勉走向厨房，撸起袖子准备洗碗。金钟仁一脸看好戏的托着腮帮，吴世勋装作要追着打他的模样，硬是把耀武扬威的金钟仁赶回房间。吴世勋醋极了，金钟仁不过是被金俊勉摸了摸头，抱了抱，怎么就敢用独占宠爱的表情挑衅他？但是他确实也被金钟仁砸坏了好几坛醋。  
“俊勉哥！金钟仁欺负我！”  
“谁敢欺负你啊，你都敢喊他全名了。”  
金俊勉专注洗碗，头也没回。  
“你护着金钟仁！”  
“你让着他点，你钟仁哥最近海外行程多，还在调时差……世勋……你抱着我……干嘛呢……”  
吴世勋委屈巴巴的从后面抱着金俊勉，脑袋埋在他脖子旁，仿佛真的被金钟仁欺负紧了的样子。他双手插在金俊勉卫衣的前口袋，揉着他刚吃饱微微鼓起的小腹。  
“别弄，刚吃饱饭呢……”  
金俊勉被摸得一阵酥酥麻麻的，习惯性嘟嘴抗议。吴世勋摸他小腹的动作过于细致，让他差点没抓好碗筷。手里的洗洁精泡泡还没冲掉，吴世勋就把捂暖的手从金俊勉的手背上覆过去，金俊勉洗碗的手势莫名色情起来。吴世勋的手上也沾上泡沫，轻轻的捏着金俊勉的手腕，再揉揉他的手背，最后用自己的掌心、手指与金俊勉的手背与手指互相摩擦。一个人在认真洗碗，另一个人在认真调情。  
金俊勉感觉吴世勋的温柔像是无意中把他浑身的筋骨力气都抽走，让他只能软绵绵的受着，身体不自觉的往身后吴世勋的怀里靠。吴世勋不爱多穿衣服，开着暖气的房间里穿的短袖，刚从被窝里爬起来，身体温热的像一个暖炉。金俊勉卫衣的袖子撸到肘窝上，手小臂是冰凉的，吴世勋刚碰过的地方好像都在微微发热。吴世勋明明像个混小子一样逗他，他好几次抓不住碗，吴世勋接着碗，递回他手里，也不帮他洗干净，继续若无其事的玩着他的手指。金俊勉第一次知道，洗碗是这么费时的事情。  
“哥的手真好看，指甲盖、关节、骨架都很好看，手也很白……”  
“你……别在我耳边吹气，痒……嗯……”  
“我没有吹气，在跟你说话呢。”  
吴世勋看一眼金俊勉粉红的耳朵尖，嘴嘟嘟的跟他说话，样子很是招人疼。  
“你别越帮越忙，去把客厅的窗关上，有点冷了……”  
金俊勉软着嗓子，扭着腰，屁股往后稍稍一顶，臀部顶在吴世勋的胯上，催促他。  
吴世勋捉弄够了，亲一口金俊勉后颈，转身去关窗。  
“哥，下雪了。”  
“嗯？”  
金俊勉甩甩手上的水，抓着手机小跑到落地门窗前，对着窗外的鹅毛大雪拍了起来。  
“真好看~”  
“是，非常好看。”  
金俊勉低头看着手机里拍的下雪照片，吴世勋看着因为雪花而傻笑的金俊勉，又亲了他一口。  
“我是说雪好看。”  
“我是说你好看。”  
“就你嘴甜……我要拍个视频才行~”  
金俊勉兴致勃勃的拿着手机对着窗外，却发现总能拍到玻璃窗前两人重叠的身影。  
“世勋，你让让嘛，拍到你了……唔……先别……啊……”  
“这样就不会了。”  
吴世勋凑到身后，伸手把金俊勉手机里镜头焦距拉近，只拍到了对面楼墙上的一角，完全看不到玻璃上两人交叠的身影。因为此时他的手正在金俊勉的裤子里为非作歹，性器乖乖的窝在吴世勋微凉的手心里，随他作弄。  
“早知道刚才就不碰水了，我的手是不是很凉，嗯？”  
“不……不会……你揉一揉就热了……”  
“我揉一揉，也把哥揉热了吗？”  
“我……本来就……啊！”  
吴世勋轻轻的掐几下小孔，金俊勉就一个踉跄往前迈出一小步，没有拿手机的左手撑在玻璃上，两腿间被吴世勋的手托着，屁股被迫往后翘向吴世勋的勃起。  
“哥的腰再压低点，屁股翘起来。”  
“嗯……你……别在这……”  
“抬腿。”  
金俊勉嘴里拒绝，感觉在玻璃窗前两人一举一动都被模糊的倒映出来，让他万分害羞，可身体又是想要的。吴世勋温柔的脱下他的裤子，蹲在地上让他把脚挪出来，他都一一照办。  
“俊勉好乖。”  
吴世勋亲了几下金俊勉坠着的臀尖，温暖又富有肉感。  
金俊勉自知宠坏自家小孩，奈何自己总是被他挑拨的满心春水，次次都心甘情愿的让他以各种姿势进入。  
“腿分开点，扩张好了再进去。”  
“你……小心点……”  
“前几天才做了，我知道轻重。”  
金俊勉左手扶着玻璃窗，抬起一些后脚跟，让吴世勋的手指方便摸到他的后穴，心里又怕又想要，想要吴世勋赶紧填满他。  
“俊勉哥，别收紧，我一根手指都进不去。”  
“我……我紧张。”  
“对面看不到的，声音小点，钟仁还在房里。”  
“他……他会不会突然……”  
“不会。”  
吴世勋一次就用两根手指插入，让金俊勉感觉后面被实在的撑开。  
“太多了……啊……”  
“我可是用比这个粗很多的东西操俊勉哥，怎么会多呢，才两根手指。”  
“你……啊……世勋……别这么快……”  
“我只是动一动，快点适应不好么？俊勉哥，我下面快要爆炸了……”  
“唔……嗯……你别按……啊！那里！”  
吴世勋当然知道这里是金俊勉的敏感处，就在前列腺附近，轻轻一按，金俊勉不仅有快感，还带着一些尿意，小孔很快就渗液，下身一股湿意。  
“够了……你快放进来吧……”  
“还没好呢，两根手指都……”  
“快操我……难受死了……”  
金俊勉用字生硬，但是撒娇确实撞到吴世勋心坎最软的地方了。  
“我进来了。”  
吴世勋扶着完全硬起的那处，得寸进尺，一步到位。金俊勉爽的浑身发抖，右手小臂撑着身体，左手往后抓着吴世勋的腰。  
“你快动一动啊……嗯！好深……”  
背入的姿势总能进的很深，让吴世勋托着金俊勉小腹的手都能感觉到自己在他体内的形状。金俊勉配合着微微动腰，他若不垫着脚尖，就会满满的坐进吴世勋怀里，然后被欺负的死去活来。然而吴世勋总有办法，把金俊勉一边腿抱起来，两人大开大合之处在玻璃上若隐若现。  
“啊……世勋……唔……亲我……太深了……啊……”  
“当然要亲，要不然俊勉这么叫，会把钟仁吵醒的。”  
“啊……啊……世勋……嗯……”  
吴世勋吻得很深。金俊勉被背入，扭着头去找吴世勋的嘴唇；吴世勋也不捉迷藏，他早就盯上微红的软唇，恨不得一番啃咬。两人舌头交缠在一起，一时分不清身下开合粘腻的拍打声更大，或是嘴中交换唾液湿吻的声音更大。  
“唔，哥，你好美。”  
吴世勋看着玻璃里倒影的样子，揉了揉卫衣下金俊勉硬挺的乳尖。  
金俊勉就快连呻吟都喘不上气，被顶的一耸一耸的，伸手摸到两人交合处，把吴世勋疼惜他稍稍后退的一截完全送进自己后穴。  
“都进来……外面凉的很……”  
“还是俊勉哥疼我。”  
金俊勉被搂在吴世勋怀里操了好一阵，站不住就往后靠；想让吴世勋顶深一点又往前倾，翘着屁股；忍不住想要大叫呻吟，就去找吴世勋的唇舌，让他吞下自己惊叹。  
不知被弄了多久，金俊勉把精液射在玻璃上时，吴世勋也满满当当的射了他一肚子。  
“哥，你知道吗，在下雪的日子，跟心爱的人做爱的话，两个人真的会长长久久下去……”  
“不……不知道。”  
“我编的。但是我是真的想跟哥一直一直的……”  
“不许说一直做……累死了……”  
吴世勋亲了亲金俊勉鼓鼓的苹果肌，把人拥的紧紧的。

给金俊勉清洗好身体，把舒服午睡的人塞回自己被窝里，吴世勋才去冰箱里找吃的。饭吃到一半，吴世勋发现金俊勉居然在被窝里偷偷发了下雪的视频，配字“想念下雪”。吴世勋当机立断，丢下勺子，把床上的金俊勉翻出来又做几次。  
可怜金俊勉，真的是只想表达非常喜欢下雪而已。


End file.
